Poseidon
by Holly57
Summary: Percy gets a little sister but,she's growing up super fast and she may even be more powerfull than ease review I work hard on this! DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the charters exept Lilith Pearl Andraya,Drake Artomy,Aiden Powell,Carly Wolf,and Sierra Short
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

My name is Lilith Andraya. And let me tell you a bit about me before we get into my story. I have curly black hair with sea green eyes and a unique style and personality. I live in an apartment and I have a mom but my dad sort of left when I was young. I remember him and he came and went. He completely left when I was around 7. I'm 11 now and we were building a new relationship. My neighbors were moving out and they were my closest friends in the entire complex. But, as soon as it was clear a new family moved in.

I was looking out the window and I saw 2 adults (the mother and father) and 3 children in their was 1 girl and 2 boys. I saw the girl come up first since we lived one the second floor, she had curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Then the 1st boy came next he had curly brown hair with brown , the 2nd boy came. He had tangly black hair with sea green eyes. He looked just like me. I thought I recognized them. _From where?_ I thought quietly to myself.

I went outside to greet felt akward but I told myself _of course it's akward they are close to 17 and you're 11._ I pushed that thought away.

"You look a lot like people I read about in my book" I said although, I felt dumb for saying that.

"Really?" The 1st boy asked.

"Who would that be?" The girl said with a smile.

"You," as I pointed at the girl "look like Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."Her smile faded.I was worried I said something wrong but, I pushed to say more."And you," pointing at the 2nd boy "look like Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."When I said this a nervous look washed over his I said"You look lik-" The 1st boy cut me off.

"I look like Grover Underwood."

"You read the books too?" I questioned.

"No we live through yes, you are correct." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth is right.I am Percy Jackson and we are sear-"

He was cut off by Grover whispering "Percy we need to talk."

"Hold on!"

"As I was saying, we are on a quest to find a demigod that may be born of the big 3."

"Cool!"

"We should keep can't blow , waste time talking to mortals." Annabeth explained as she looked at me.

"GUYS! We already found our demigod!" Grover shouted.

"We did?!" Annabeth and Percy exclaimed.

Before Grover could say all gasped.

"What?!" They all pointed to above my head. There was above my head a blue glowing trident.

"Poseidon..." all 4 of us said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After we accepted I was a demigod and we weren't so in awe. Percy came up and hugged smelled like the ocean and was warm to the touch. I looked at Annabeth and she looked happy for Percy and me.

As soon as I focused again I said "What about my mom thinks my dad is someone else, and she would never let me go with some strangers!"

Annabeth's expression sprang and said "The mist!"

"Only Thalia can do it really well." Percy said.

"Let's call her," Annabeth said with a sideways smile.

"Huh?"

"She owes me a favor."Annabeth took out a small silver whistle, that had a tiny moon on it and blew it.

Soon Thalia was there."Yes?" Thalia said with her eyebrow raised but, she looked happy to do this.

"The girl's mom won't let he go to camp and we need to take her. She has a strong of the big 3."

"I'm guessing Poseidon." as Thalia looked at Percy who had a big smile on his nodded rapidly. "And you want me to mess with the mist."

"Yes please!" Percy said finally had a little sister to take care of.

"Let me see what I can do. Can you take me?" She said as she pointed at me.I nodded and took her to where my mom was.

"Are you excited Percy?" Annabeth said with happiness, jealousy, and a little worry in her voice.

Percy looked over and saw Annabeth's face. He replied with "I am Wise Girl but, no one can take your place." A little smile lit up her face. "You are will always be there.

I butted into the conversation "A friend or _girl_ friend of my brother's is my friend." I hugged Annabeth and she hugged me back. Her smiled brightened even more and even maybe a tiniest bit teary.

"All her family is 'okay' with it but, since you know you're going let's pack you up before the monsters get here." We all nodded. Percy smiled.I knew what he was thinking: _good job with Annabeth_. I smiled back.

We got my biggest backpack I could find and packed all essentials. Percy looked at me ridiculously when I packed accessories. He said in a sassy tone "Can't you get those things from the Aphrodite cabin."

I replied with an even sassier tone "It's sentimental".He smiled and rolled his eyes. He was almost exactly like me. Same sea green eyes and black hair. I was guessing we got that from our Dad.

Since I was with experienced demigods they knew exactly what to pack. Until I got to camp I grabbed a rock with really shape crystals that could probably kill something. I took a few things from home to remember. I picked up a few things and they all nodded like they felt that way before.

"You will be coming back." Grover said promising.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said trying not to cry.

"That's very wise but, I'm pretty sure you'll be coming back." Annabeth said with much enthusiasm.

"Coming from a daughter of Athena that means a lot." Annabeth smiled but, Grover's faded.

"Pack quicker!" Grover exclaimed as if he could smell the monsters coming.

"Lily how old are you?!" Percy questioned.

"11" l replied.

"That's really really bad!" Thalia's smile faded when I replied. "Grover how many miles?!"

"A few maybe 30 minutes."

"Are you done packing?"

"Yes." I replied as I put the last thing the told me to pack. Shoes. "Bye guys. Love ya!" I said as we rushed out the door.

"Plane?" Thalia said.

"Poseidon children here!"

"Right."

"Jason?"

"Probably with Piper." I said. "Pegasi!" I shouted a little too loud.

"Perfect!" We all shouted.

"You wanna try little sis?"

"I'll try mine you try everybody else's... just to be safe." He nodded. I cleared my mind and visioned Camp Half-Blood even though I never saw it. I picked a white horse with black spots and a black mane. It reminded me of life. The bad and the good.

I concentrated really hard and a conversation struck. _Horse?_

 _Who?_ The horse "said"

 _Child of Poseidon... I'm in California I need a ride to camp._

 _I'll be there and by the way my name's Belle and I ain't callin' you boss like Blackjack and Percy._

 _Wouldn't expect you to._

5 minutes later my Pegasi was first to come. "Belle?!" Percy exclaimed "I didn't call you."

Before Belle could reply I said with a huge grin on my face "No you didn't, but I did." While Percy was still in awe I climbed on Belle and the other pegasi arrived.

Percy still in awe said "I can't get Belle to listen to me and she listens to you?!"

"I guess it's like a click. Like you and Blackjack."

"I guess that sorta makes sense."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

In only minutes we were at camp. We got off our pegasi and they took me to see Chiron. I saw a girl at the fire and I knew it was Hestia "Hello Hestia." I said as I waved. She smiled. I knew pretty much everything about camp since I read the books.

"Chiron this is Lily my sister." Percy said.

"Annabeth is this supposed to be funny? This is a new camper?" Chiron questioned.

"Nope this is no joke. She got claimed in front of us."

"Sorry, but I won't believe till I see it myself." Chiron said will a smile like he caught the kids.

As he looked at me again the blue glowing trident was above my head. Everybody stop and Chiron with a bit of sadness and surprise in his voice said "Lilith Andraya. Daughter of Poseidon." What I wondered was how he knew my name.

After all that I asked "Tyson?"

"Oh, yeah! First I'll show you 'round." But, of course, first he went back kissed Annabeth and said he'll be back. She smiled and nodded. Percy showed me every where. It was amazing!

All around I could hear many campers snickering that hadn't heard the news saying " I bet she sucked up to him." Or " Who is she?" and " Where's Annabeth."

As soon as Percy was done with the tour it was dinner and campfire. We met Tyson at the Poseidon table and he hugged me a little too hard when he found out that I was his sister.

At campfire Chiron announced my arrival. Most campers looked surprised. Others looked jealous. And some intrigued. After campfire people treated me with more respect. Percy said he'd teach me to use my daughter of Poseidon powers. I said it was okay if he wanted some time with Annabeth but he refused.

I asked him curiously "I have been in the water a million times and I have almost drowned and never been able to control water."

"You have never truly been connected. My mom and Poseidon met at this beach and I've been there before. Plus, you thought your father was someone else you never expected anything. We walked down to the lake and Percy said "Let's start with breathing underwater."

"Ok."

"So, think I'm the daughter of Poseidon and let the water go into your lungs."

" I didn't know you were the daughter of Poseidon." He laughed then immediately pointed to the lake.I jumped in and it worked. Percy had jumped into and to his amazement I was already in an air bubble.

We went down to the beach and Percy was racing me. He was beating me so, I tried to summon a massive wave and it happened. Then with that power, I wiped out Percy. Then, of course, he wiped out me. We spent the entire day playing and we were too exhausted to eat.

We went to the cabin early and Tyson was already there. We entered the cabin and saw Tyson sobbing."Guys I have to go back to the forges."

"We will see each other again. Don't worry Tyson." Percy said. I went up to hug him even though I might get squished.

" Well-well bye." Tyson said sobbing. I smiled pitifully and he left.

I unpacked the rest of my belongings and crash on my bed. That night I had no nightmares but, a vision it was a boy on top of the hill leaving camp. Then immediately after just seeing an image I woke to Percy crying. He didn't notice I was awake till I hugged him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go on a solo quest." Percy said sadly.

"But-but I only got here I won't know what to do without you." They I started sobbing.

"Most campers are nice maybe find one. Like I found Annabeth. Well technically she found me." We both laughed. Then Percy went back to sobbing. "Swear that you will try to keep Annabeth safe."

"I swear on the River Styx I will _try_ to keep Annabeth safe."

"And I swear on the River Styx I will _try_ to keep Lily safe." Annabeth said with a smile as she open the cabin door. She had been listening outside the window. Percy smiled.

"I have already packed so I guess this is goodbye for now." Percy smiled weakly and kissed me on the cheek and Annabeth on the lips and he was out the door.

As soon as he was up the hill I knew what my vision was about. The boy was Percy.

I went back to the cabin where Annabeth was sitting on Percy's bed sobbing. I sank myself into the corner of the cabin and cried thinking _What am I going to do?_

"Lily I know you're sad and I am too but we have classes to get to."

"You have other friends all I have is Percy."

"I accept your invitation." Annabeth said with a smile then, went back to sobbing.

"What?"

"I will be your friend."

"You have things to do. I have nothing to do and no friends."

"I found Percy. And I'm sure you can find someone."

"O-ok." I said with a smile. "But Annabeth?"

"Yes"

"Didn't it take you a couple of years to find Percy?"

"Yes. But as soon as Percy got here we were friends."

"Oh..ok. See you later Annabeth. Thanks for the advice."

"It's kinda my thing."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As soon as I left Annabeth I was heading to archery but, then I saw a boy about my age hurt and my first instinct was to help him. I ran towards him and no one tried to help or aid him. I grabbed him and said in a hurry "What's your name?!" He just groaned. I ran as fast as I could to the big house with him. He was still conscious and after I fed him some nectar and Ambrosia, he passed out.

When he woke up I asked him "Do you know you talk in your sleep?" He smiled and then, I gave him some more nectar.

" Since I'm conscious now I might as well tell you now before I pass out again." I smiled. " My name is Drake."

"I'm Lilith but, most people call me Lily." After a little bit of silence except Drake sipping nectar I asked "Minotaur?"

"Huh?"

"Did you fight the minotaur?"

"How'd you know?"

"First, you talk in your sleep and second, most knew campers fight the minotaur. My big brother did…..So, do you already get the whole demigod thing?"

"Nope." Drake said with a big smile on his face.

"You should be able to walk now come on." We walk around the entire camp and I explained him everything. After I was done explaining we ended up on one of the hills where you could see everything but, no one could see you.

"Got it?"

"I already knew everything."

"What?!"

"I wanted to hear you talk. You may not recognize me but, I recognize you."

"Wha-" I was cut off by Drake kissing me.

"Drake…." I said as I was trying to pull out a memory "How could I forget?We spent all our school years together. I fell for you and you fell for me."

He smiled "You remember."

After that it was heading to dinner. Drake had to sit with the Hermes cabin which was sad. The Hermes cabin was where all the undetermined campers went. I went back to my cabin but , I couldn't sleep. I missed Percy. I went to the person closest to him. Annabeth.

I knocked on the Athena cabin door and Annabeth opened it. "Lily what are you doing here?" I started to cry a little bit and she walked out of her cabin closed the door and said "Percy?" I nodded. We walked back to my cabin and Annabeth told me some Greek hero stories to comfort me and every now and then she would say _Percy did that_ or _I'm glad_ _Percy never did that_. I went to sleep to the soft sound of Annabeth's voice and the smell of the ocean.

Of course I had a nightmare it was a boy and I was pretty sure it was Percy. He was fighting a monster but, I didn't know the name. I didn't know what Percy was looking for so, I couldn't help him. Every time he hit the monster it would heal. As soon as Percy got hit I woke with a sweat. My dreams and or nightmares were always short. I thought it was probably because, I was new.

Annabeth was still in the Poseidon cabin so, I woke her up and she ran back to her cabin. I got dressed and went outside where a fight broke out over…..me? Drake and a kid named Archer from the Apollo cabin (go figure Archer and Apollo) both liked me. I ran over where they were fighting on the beach and I summoned a wave and pushed the apart. The entire crowd including the older campers got quiet from an 11 year old. All the chanting of _Lily! Lily!_ stopped.

"Ok, you two don't get to chose who dates me. I do. And And I don't even know you!" I said in a stern voice pointing to Archer. Drake turned around just as Chiron got there and he flicked his wrist and a bunch of flowers with strong and long stems wrapped around Archer. Above Drake's head was a couple of pieces of wheat glowing a beige color.

"Son of Demeter." Chiron all the commotion Chiron pulled me aside and " You handled that very well child.

I smiled and said "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After everything Drake still wanted to hang out. We were on the porch and I said "You would fight for me?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"I guess so." I said with a huge smile. Drake leaned in for a kiss but then, a bunch of campers from all different cabins came rushing out from the Poseidon cabin and picked us up and through us into the lake like Percy and Annabeth.

I stayed under but Drake went to the surface. As soon as he got enough oxygen I pulled him underwater and we had our kiss, underwater. We went to the surface and everybody was already gone.

After I went to talk to Annabeth and Drake went to move into the Demeter cabin.

"Annabeth, the first day he was here we kissed! The second day, he fought for my love!"

"You sound like me and Percy but sped up way faster."

"It's because we knew each other before camp!"

"Ah I see."

"I found _my_ Percy."

"You dream about your future or something…. just something good."

"Ok. Goodnight Annabeth!"

"Goodnight Lily."

Of course I had another nightmare. It was Percy and he was now in a small town. He was in a department store buying some things. He was thinking but, I could hear his thoughts. _I miss Lily and Annabeth so much. I only just found out about Lily._ In another tone but still Percy's voice _That makes it even more special when you come back. Remember this quest is for Lily. She is gonna be so happy when a bring her a brand new-_. Then Percy got attacked by a mortal but, I could tell it was a monster in disguise. I woke with a start someone was knocking at my door.

I rushed to answered it. " You are gonna be late for breakfast! Get dressed!" Drake said while Annabeth behind him. Drake ran back to the Demeter cabin but, Annabeth came in. Annabeth's stern expression turned to worry and sadness.

"The last time I felt this sad was when Percy went missing to Camp Jupiter" Annabeth said.

"It's gonna be okay." I said with a smile.

"I can't believe an 11 year old is comforting me."

"We don't live normal lives Annabeth…. Don't think as me as an 11 year old think as me as Percy's younger sister." Annabeth smiled.

"Can I just stay on Percy's bed? I miss him too."

"You can stay in the cabin if you want. Ask Chiron maybe he will make an exception."

"Yeah….. _maybe_ though." I got dressed and brushed my curly black hair and Annabeth and I went to breakfast. I was really sad that I had no one to sit with. Then I thought _this must be what Percy felt like._ Annabeth went to talk to Chiron and I could see Drake having a good time with the Demeter cabin.

After dinner we had a bit of free time. Drake decided to go for a swim in the lake. He took of his shirt and was running off the dock to jump but, I ordered a huge wave to knock him off and I did. It was pretty funny. Then, when he came to the surface he looked cute with his light brown hair and big dark green eyes but, he came rushing towards me and all I thought was _Uh-oh_. I tried to run but he tripped me with something but, I kept running. He finally caught me and through me into the water. I said "Never ever through the daughter of Poseidon into the water." And I summoned a wave and pushed him in…..as usual. He came over and I pushed him away.

I ran back to my cabin where Annabeth was. Drake had given up and went to the Demeter cabin "Annabeth I know why Percy went on his quest and that he is okay."

"Really?" Annabeth said. I nodded. "Why?"

"He went to get me something."

"What is it?!"

"I don't know he got attacked and then I woke before he could say."

"Of course… well goodnight."

"Night." After a couple of minutes Annabeth was asleep and someone was knocking on the door. "Drake?!" I said as I answered the door.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Did you know, Annabeth and Percy did this and kissed at 13 not 11." I whispered.

" _We_ are demigods we might not last that long."

"He's right." Annabeth said.

"I thought you were asleep."

" _Thought_ "After thinking I decided to go out. Drake and I went up to the hills where we held hands and sat quietly over looking camp. After talking a bit about our old fond memories of us together, we went back to our cabins and Drake kissed me goodnight. In the morning, Annabeth woke me up and we went to get me a real demigod weapon.

"So, what kind of weapon are you good with?"

"I don't know."

"To the arena then!" Annabeth grabbed all types of weapons. Spears, daggers, swords, and a bow and arrows. First, I tried out the bow. I had lots of strength to pull it back but not so much aim. I next tried out the spear and again with the aim not so good. I tried dagger I fought well but, it didn't feel right. The sword made me feel safer with the distance but, it didn't balance right.

"So….which one?" Annabeth said.

"For now I'll take a sword." Annabeth smiled and gave me a standard celestial bronze sword with a leather belt that wrapped around my waist to hold my sword. After I was off to my canoeing class. We had a race and as usual, I won. Most people started call whoever won second place, the first place winner. So, I didn't really count and I understood. Daughter of Poseidon and all.

Once it was free time Chiron came to talk to me. "Lilith I know you are new here but, I need you and two other demigods to go find a demigod because, unfortunately, our satyrs are occupied. Either finding other half-bloods and or of elsewhere."

"Do-do I get to pick the half-bloods I take with?"

"I suppose."

"Drake and Annabeth! I mean where is this half-blood?"

"He is actually from where you originally are from. You should know him. That is why I am putting you as leader of this journey, child."

"I see. His name?"

"Aiden Powell."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Red head kid? Sister that looks totally not like she would be related to him?" I said as I had a confused look on my face.

"Yes! Thats the one!"

I facepalmed and said with a sigh "Ok."

"Off you go then! You may take your pick on demigods but, only 2 and you can take some pegasi." I nodded and ran off to the Demeter cabin.

Katie open the door. "You must be new. Who's your Olympian parent?"

"Poseidon." I said trying to catch my breath. "Is Drake there?"

"No he just went off with Annabeth to the arena."

"Thanks." I said as I rushed off.

When I enter the arena everyone stop and went silent. "I need Drake Artomy and Annabeth Chase."

Both of them appeared from the crowd. They came up to me and I waved my hand in a following motion.

"What was so-"

"Chiron said that I need to pick 2 demigods to take with me to find another half-blood."

"Correction _3_ demigods." Chiron cut in.

" _3_?!"

"It shouldn't be that hard child. They are all from the same place! Carly, Sierra, and Aiden."

"Those are all my friends!" I said.

"We will go." Annabeth said.

"Great! Pack some stuff then get a pegasi ready." Then both rushed off to their cabins. "Chiron how didn't I know they were demigods?"

"Everyone thinks they are mortals, regular people. You don't usually get your powers until you know." I nodded in understanding and rushed to go and pack. Although Chiron explained it to me I kept thinking. _If we were all demigods then why didn't we notice? I would have a really strong scent and we would see through the mist._ Also, _why would they come with me? Demigods are real?_ I decided I would figure out that later.

When I was just about done packing because it was a small trip and I heard Annabeth and Drake knock on my door. "Done?" Drake asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag and I was out the door. We walked to the stables and since Drake was new at this ( So was I but Poseidon children were naturals) I told the pegasis to go easy on him. I got on Belle and all three of us were off to California.

We landed on the school grounds and hid the pegasi in the was their school, mine too. "This is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Isn't is a little small."

"Let's stay on topic here! Just follow my lead….Please?" They noded.

There were no teachers until we bursted into a classroom."Lily you are very-"

I snapped my fingers hoping for the best to use the Mist and said "You shall let me take Aiden Powell, Sierra Short, and Carly Wolf and forget this ever happened... All of you!" Aiden, Sierra, and Carly all had very confused looks on their faces but, as soon as I pointed to the door they understood.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Pretending to be a demigod, eh?" Aiden said.

"Do you think the teacher would let you go as easy as that?"

"Who are they?" Sierra said.

"That's Annabeth and that's Drake." I said.

"Annabeth _Chase_?" Aiden said.

"Blood and Flesh, I guess." Annabeth said.

"Wait! Demigods and the books are real?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I will explain later but, right now we need to get to camp."

"One question." Sierra said.

"Yes?" I asked

"Who is your godly parent?"

"Poseidon." I muttered.

"What?"

"Poseidon."

"You are really powerful then, huh." Aiden said.

"Yes she is." Drake said.

"Everyone be quiet." I said.

"Why?"

"Shhh!" Annabeth hushed. Soon six pegisi appeared.

"Why do those horses have wings?" Carly asked.

"Yeah!" Aiden and Sierra said in agreement.

"At least we now you can see through the mist." Annabeth said.

"Hop on and hope for the best guys." I said. All three of them shrugged like _why not?_ I got on Belle and we were off back to camp. We had entered camp's magic boundaries and as soon as we were over the lake Belle, in mid air, bucked me off into the lake. Everyone was laughing until I made the other's pegisi buck them off. When we were all swimming to shore, I made a wave push us to shore.

Once we were all on shore we found everyone staring at us. Everyone who had come out of the lake we soaking wet accept me. "Successful I see?" Chiron asked.

"Indeed." I said with a smile.

After the crowd cleared and Drake and Annabeth were back to their classes Sierra asked "What is this place?"

Before I could answer, remarkably quick Aiden answered "Camp Half-Blood! It's exactly how I imagined!"

"So the books are…. real?" Carly asked.

"Yes. My brother is-"

"Percy Jackson!" Aiden said.

As I looked at Aiden I yelled "Chiron!"

"What did I do?"

"You are so much like your half-brother."

"Who?"

"Leo Valdez." I said and I pointed above his head.

"YAY!" Aiden exclaimed as he saw that he'd been claimed by Hephaestus.

"Son of please show him to cabin 9 please. I will explain this to these to because, he,"Chiron said pointing to Aiden, "already knows." I took Aiden and the entire way there he was jumping up and down and up and down.

I open the cabin door push Aiden in and said " Meet your new half-brother cabin 9."

"Thanks Lily!" I nodded as the other campers gathered around him. I left to go find Carly and Sierra. I saw them alone together standing right where I left them and this time they looked happy and not so confused.

"Lilith, while you were gone these two got claimed."

"By who?"

"This one," Chiron said as he pointed at Sierra "was claimed by Apollo. And this one was claimed by Ares."

"Seven and five."

"Child, please take them to their cabins and get them weapons."

We were about to go but, then, Aiden came rushing up to us "Guys look!" Aiden said showing us a mechanical pencil.

"It's a pencil." Sierra said.

"A mechanical pencil actually." Carly said.

"Look!" Aiden taped the end of the pencil and instead of pushing out more lead it grew into a full blown sword. It was half celestial bronze and half stygian iron sword.

"Where-where did you get that?"

"I made it!" Aiden said with a giant smile on his face.

"How?" Carly asked.

"I made some plans and sense I'm a Hephaestus child it was really fast."

"What about the magic? Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Hecate cabin. They helped a bit."

"Plus, where did you get the iron?"

"Have _you_ ever been in cabin 9."

"You copied Riptide though!"

"Well not the blade just the magic."

"How do you close the thing?" Sierra asked.

"I put my left hand, index finger on the gem on the handle and it turns back into the mechanical pencil." Aiden explained.

"Cool, but, we have to go get some weapons." I explained. Both Carly and Sierra nodded in agreement. We headed to the weapons shed.

"So, Sierra, you are an Apollo camper so lets try a bow."

"OK." As I expected she was perfect with the bow.

"Carly, what weapon do you want?"

"Do you have throwing knives?"

"Last time I check I don't think we have any…. I take that back." I said as I handed her the last pair of throwing knives. "Try 'em out." She threw them right on point.

"Nice aim guys!"

"Thanks." They both said.

"OK, so now you have you weapons let's get you to your cabins. Sierra you are cabin 7 and Carly you are cabin 5. I'll take you guys." I took Carly to cabin 5, " Ares children, your new half-blood sister."

A lot of campers gathered saying "Welcome" "Hi" and some introducing them to her.

Sierra looked excited to meet the Apollo cabin. She had her new bow at her side and look like she would fit in perfect. While we were walking I said " You look like a true Apollo kid."

"Really? It's probably just the bow."

"It's not." I said. "I haven't been here long be I know everyone fits in because, we are all different but, the same. We all have different powers but, that isn't what I'm talking about. We have different personalities and unique style."

" _You_ have that not me."

"We all have something special." She nodded and when we got there I said "Here we are."

I knocked and Will Solace opened the door. "Hey Lilith. What's up?'

'This," I said as I push Sierra toward him "is your 11 year old half-sister, Sierra."

"I'm Will. Welcome." Will said "Hey, guys new camper!"

She walked in but, Will stood there leaning against the door frame. I broke the silence between us "She's my friend take care of her...please."

"We will." Will said with a smile.

"Teach her more about the Greeks."

"We will. I promise."

"Thank you." I said.

As I walked away Will turned me around hugged me and said "We will." I nodded.

Soom later, Drake came running up to me smoking and covered in cinders. "Drake what happened?" I said with much concern.

"Leo kidnapped me then, Aiden experimented something on me."

" _Mistake._ " I said.

"Yep, I realized that. But, guess what?'

"What?"

He came up to me and hugged ginned hugely as I was covered in cinders. "Really?" He nodded. "Oh you didn't let me finish. Really, is that the best you got?" He understood and started running. I ran after him and pushed him into the lake. After we were completely washed off I kept us afloat. Drake was about to kiss me but, my dad Poseidon made a wave between us.

Drake had a confused look on his face until I shouted "Really Dad? Let's get to shore." He nodded. Once we got to shore he grabbed me by the waist and we were walking to the cabin's but Poseidon was about to summon a wave and I could sense it but, in my head I said _please don't Dad._ Nothing happened. _Thanks._ I could feel the ocean breeze come in and it whispered _Don't grow up to fast_. I smiled.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like me?"

"What?"

"Why do you like me? Why are we in love?"

"That's hard."

"Why?"

"There's a lot I love about you."

"We're only 11. How do we know?'

I kissed him "I _know_." He kissed me back and before we knew it everyone was staring at us. We didn't care. Drake wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the Poseidon cabin.

Drake walked to the Demeter cabin and Sierra, Carly, and Aiden came running up to me. "Who's that?" Aiden asked.

"That's-that's my boyfriend."

"You're 11!" Carly said.

"We're demigods we might not last that long so, I thought and even Annabeth agrees let's make the best out of what we have… _now_."

"She's right." Sierra said.

"Agreed." Carly and Aiden said.

"Hey Carly we've got training' to do!" One of the campers from the Ares cabin yelled.

"Gotta go guys see ya'!"

"Bye." Sierra said as Carly ran to her cabin mates.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I walked back to the Poseidon cabin where someone was sitting in in one of the empty bunks. They had an oversized blue hoodie on and I could hear them crying. Then, I realized it was Annabeth. "He'll be back Annabeth."

" I had a dream, Lily."

"Percy?"

"He got attacked… by-by the minotaur."

"He'll be okay. He fought that two times. Once when he was 12." Annabeth let out of little laugh. "Wanna Iris message him?"

"I don't have any drachmas."

"We have an Iris cabin now. Come on Annabeth."

"Okay." Annabeth said sobbing. She kept the hoodie on and we went to the Iris cabin.

"Hey, Butch." Annabeth said.

"We need an Iris message please." I said. "To Percy."

"No drachmas?" Butch asked. Annabeth nodded. "Okay." He made up an Iris message and Annabeth lightened up when she saw Percy's face.

"Hey, Percy!" I said.

"Lily, go away for now please." Percy said. I nodded and left Percy and Annabeth together. When I left the cabin I got a surprise prank of some people egging me. I could hear the laughter of Aiden (one of the worst troublemakers) and a girl. I ran after Aiden, I could hear their fast foot steps.

"Stop or I will throw you into the lake." I shouted to them. The footsteps stopped. I came across Aiden and the girl both holding hands. "Who is this?"

"This is Ally my- she's from the Hecate cabin."

"Girlfriend?" Ally smiled. She had a bright white smile, icy blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair with one fiery red streak..

"She-uh." Aiden stuttered.

"Yes." Ally said. "I met him when he came rushing in asking for some magic for his weapon. I was the only one willing to help him." Aiden stood there awkward and smiling."

"We were friends but, then it ended up like this I guess. I prefer it this."

"Do NOT go all lovey dovey on me!" I said. "But, I will leave you guys alone now." They nodded and I walked away. I looked back once and saw them kiss and run off. I ran into Sierra on the way to the ocean and asked "Are you dating too?"

"No." She replied.

"Okay, good you are still a virgin." She walked of and I walked to the beach.

Once I got to the beach I sat down on the sand and started talking. "Dad." I said. "I don't know if you're listening but, uh, make sure Percy is okay. I just got here and I've gotten attached to him. I miss him. It's not just for me. For Annabeth too. I know you don't like Athena but, don't do it for her. For Annabeth." I smiled and sat there for a while thinking.

I was about to get up but, then, I heard a scream. It was a scream of joy though. I knew it was Annabeth's. It was only a couple of nights ago that the Stoll brothers put a spider in her bed, she woke me up and ran into the Poseidon cabin. There was a small wave shaped like a heart. My heart started pounding. I looked back and there standing with Annabeth was Percy.

I ran up to him and nothing else in the world mattered to me. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I said. He smelt like the ocean as usual but, then I realized I did too.

"I have something to show you. Annabeth, you can come too." She smiled and the three of us headed of to the Poseidon cabin. "I see you've got a sword." Percy said once we got to the cabin.

"Yeah, but, it doesn't feel right."

"Good." Percy said with a mischievous smile. Percy took out an amazing sword. It was celestial bronze with a pink shine. The hilt had a pink trident like Riptide (Percy's sword) and a pink stone in the middle of the hilt. The handle was wrapped in a thick leather cord. He handed it to me. "I-uh-I talked to dad and he said that he saved a sword for you so, I went adventuring for it while he said he'd keep you safe. Annabeth said she would keep you safe so I left to find you this."

"It's perfect Percy!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"Anything new and exciting happen while I was gone?" Percy asked. I blushed and Annabeth laughed under her breath.

I was about to say something but, then someone was knocking at the door. I knew it was Drake. I had a smile on my face but, Percy's was confused. I opened the door and I pointed at Drake and said "This happened." Drake was holding a flower which made it even better for Percy.

"You're 11." Percy said in awe.

"We are demigods and you did this at 13." I said.

"Hi, Percy." Drake said calmly. He came in and handed me the flower. "I came to talk to _you._ " I put the flower on my dresser and I jestered for Annabeth to follow me outside. She nodded and followed.

"I have no idea how Percy took that." I said to Annabeth.

"Well," Annabeth said. "You just got here and Percy wants to take care of you. He's never had someone to take care of. Tyson has been taking care of himself. If you grow up too fast then, he'll have nobody." I nodded. "Talk to him say you aren't going anywhere."

"Thanks Annabeth." I peered inside the cabin and they didn't notice me. Annabeth was right behind me listening and Percy sounded very protective. I realized I left my new sword on my bed and I cursed silently.

"So, you like my little sister?"

"Yes."Drake said nervously.

"Ok." Percy muttered. A little smile came across Percy's face. "My sister likes you so, yeah. But, if you hurt her.."

"I understand." Drake said. I came in and sat next to Drake.

"He won't, we knew each other before camp too." I smiled reassuring him. Drake reached for my hand and held it. Annabeth came in and sat next to Percy. She put her head on his shoulder. A knock on the door interrupted the silence.

Katie from the Demeter cabin was there as I opened the door. "Drake?" She asked. Drake stood up and kissed me on the cheek and left with Katie.

I closed the cabin."Can you take this back to the weaponry?" I asked as I handed Annabeth my old sword. She nodded and left Percy and me alone. I put the sword Percy got me securely in my belt. Instead of sitting on my bunk I sat next to him. I leaned in and he wrapped his arm around me. "Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens I'm always gonna be your little sis'. I am always gonna need you. I've always wanted a big brother to take care of me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Out of all my siblings I was the oldest. All I had was my mom and my step dad." After a bit of silence I said "What a monster attacks?"

"You're powerful."

I kissed him on the cheek "Percy… my point is I am gonna need some help and even if I do grow up a little." He smiles.

"Lily...if he hurts you though-"

"I'll let you.." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The day of Chaos as camp called it started with a flash of lightning and a grown woman shouting "Really Persephone?!".The camp fell and I came from monster came from the lake and Annabeth came from the met up on the main path and walked together to check things out.

The woman was standing still looking at the sky angrily."Ma'am?" Percy asked.

"Perseus Jackson.." The woman replied with a smirk.

"Who are you?Tell me." Percy asked reaching for Riptide but, still keeping a calm tone.

"Gladly." She said smiling. "I am Morgana, Dark Love Goddess of Chaos."

"I've _never_ heard of you." Annabeth said confused.

"I'm a new god.I just got banished here by Persephone."

"Why?" Drake asked.

"I'm a daughter of Hades and Aphrodite." She said with a bitter tone but, by her facial expression she was proud.

"H-h-"

"How?"We all nodded. "Well… it started with Zeus getting so angry at Aphrodite...he put a curse on was cursed to fall in love with Hades. "The worst god Zeus could possible think of". Aphrodite closed her eyes then opened them and she was in the underworld having a sudden urge to go to was untouched apart from a was a heart black as midnight wrapped in barb went to Hades and it turned out he had the same marking but instead of the heart being black it was rose they had me they realized that the markings were gone and part of it was actual Persephone got back from Demeter she was cursed Aphrodite from ever coming to the Underworld and Hades would never be seated next to her when he _did_ come up to finally, she cursed me _here_."

We all had very confused looks until I broke the silence. "Wow." Was my response.

"Cabins are that should be able to find Hades and Aphrodite cabins...they stand out."She smirked and walked away. We watched her walk away and then we heard rustling behind us.

I was the first to turn I saw Archer with his bow drawn pointed at turned and stared, and Drake turned next and they were about to jerk in front of me until they realized the entire Apollo cabin,except for Sierra and Will,had their bows aimed at them.

Archer had this entire thing planned out perfectly except for one thing...I had tons of had the Ares cabin behind me (even though they hated Percy) and Aiden brought the entire Hephaestus and Hecate cabin."You think that's gonna stop me?" Archer asked as he shifted nervously.

"Yes." I said drawing my new sword.I saw Sierra and Will running as fast as they could towards the commotion.

"Well-well it's not!"

"Oooh...I think yah will stop." I said pointing to Sierra and Will pushing through the cursed silently.

"Archer this is gone too far." Will said in a stern voice as soon as he got to him.

"She chose a Demeter child though.I'm a hundred times better." Will now had an angry expression and that's when the cabin had realized they'd gone too far and they started to looked as they were leaving and scowled."Fine...but beware Lilith Pearl Andraya.I will get to your precious weak spot and when I hit it you'll regret it!"

I left to the area sobbing.I went back to the cabin and all I wanted was Percy."Lily are you sure?"Drake asked.

"I'll be fine.I've got Percy." Percy smiled and both Annabeth and Drake went into the cabin and Percy sat on his bunk.I put my head on his lap and laid their. "Percy.."I sobbed "I have so many weaknesses.I've got you and Drake and Annabeth."By then I was in full blown tears.

"Well….we know who he'll come after."

"What?"

"Let's be honest….Archer will never come after Annabeth and are like the most powerful demigods here."

"That only leaves Drake!"And thats when I had my eureka moment. "I love you Percy!"

"WAIT!"But, I was already out the door.I rushed over to the Demeter cabin where Will was banging on the wouldn't answer.

"Archer's gone." Will said concerned but, not for Archer.

"I know."And I kicked the door of the Apollo cabin was Demeter children had Duct Tape over their mouths and daggers at their was a chair in the back-middle of the sat Drake with the same tape over his mouth and his wrist and ankles were tied with 's when I saw Ally in the corner tied up, had a bow pointed to the middle of Drake's torso.I was too had this planned out as soon as I realized everything he released and shot 's had gotten there just in time for him catch me before I fell to my knees.

"ARCHER, I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

"You haven't realized?It was never for love….for power, you haven't noticed Poseidon children rule the camp."If Percy hadn't been there Archer would've been dead by walked up to us and pulled out a dagger and held it to Percy's heart. "So… what will it be?"Percy dropped me and drew Riptide but, again he was one step ahead of stabbed me in the back... _literally_.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

When I opened my eyes Will,Percy, and Annabeth stood over Apollo campers were gone and so were the Demeter campers but, Drake still sat magic bounds were gone and the arrow was taken dropped to his knees and hugged Annabeth kissed my forehead and stood helped me up and I said "Percy pick up Drake and-and follow me."From Annabeth's soft expression I could tell she sympathized with me.

We got to the beach and I sat down and Percy put Drake next to me.I nodded at Percy and he unwillingly walked away.I put Drake's head on my lap and brushed back his hair.I kissed him on the forehead and whispered " _Silly little boy_ " I smiled but, teared up and thought of all the good moments we had together.

Drake sat up and wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me. " _I'm not silly or little...I'm funny._ " He whispered against my lips. I turn to face the woods and behind a tree I saw Nico and Morgana.I pull him closer and then I help him up. "I've got things to attend to." Drake said.

"No... _we've_ got things to attend to...I'm thinkin' Archer first." We were walking into the cabin section when we saw a huge pushed through and in the middle was Ally;Aiden's had a dagger pointed at her torso but, she was the one holding it.I knew I couldn't let her die Aiden would be...I don't know what he'd be.

"I'M SORRY LILITH...I HELPED KILL DRAKE." She shouted crying.

"It's not your fault..plus, he's fine, see."I said coming closer. "It's not like you had a choice."

"I did.."

"What?"

"Yeah, they forced me but, I was given a choice and I was selfish."

"What was your choice?"

"To help and have me spared or help and he kill , either way Drake would've died."

"I forgive you Ally."Drake said coming over.

"Tell Aiden I love him…"

"Ally NO!"I shouted.I put my hand in front of the dagger and stopped it but, the dagger went through my dropped to her knees.I had fainted but I heard the screams of Percy,Drake,Sierra,Carly,Annabeth,and Aiden who had just got there.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

When I awoke I wasn't in camp what I saw I was pretty sure I was in the underworld but, not any ordinary part of the underworld.I was in Hades' throne room and my wound was healed plus, I was pretty I wasn't dead. " _Wow_." I whispered.

"Quite amazing what a God and the dead can do."I jerked back and the deep raspy voice on the was a shadowy figure with pale skin and in all black.

I stood up quickly and asked "Lord Hades?"

"It's been a long time since I've been called that."

"Hades?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb I know you are smart."

"Ahem!"Then I noticed the smaller throne next to Hades'. _Persephone._

"Persephone." I said trying to please nodded for me to continue.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"You are supposed to be but, I spared you."

"It's because of my dad isn't it?"He cursed silently.

"I knew you were smart."He said with attitude. "We have a flying chariot for you..it's waiting."

"Wait." I said.

"What?" Hades said with a sigh.

"If you were gonna let me go anyways then why'd you bring me down here?"

" _Poseidon said she smart_."He whispered to himself even though I could hear it. "Posei-your father said you were worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Gods have rules too."

"So I am?"

"Indeed." He said in a disappointed voice. "Nico take her please."I whipped around and there stood Nico di Angelo;son of started walking and I followed him.

"My father doesn't do this should be dead. _Twice._ "

"Nico?"

"What?"

"Did you bring back Drake?"

"Shhh... we are." He stepped on then me.

"Tell me something?"

"What?"Even though he was older I was thinking.

"Have-have you kissed a girl?I mean other than your sisters and mom or on the forehead."

"You know I like guys."

"Yeah but...every guy should kiss a girl once."

"I-I guess."I turned Nico towards knew what was coming and he tensed.I kissed be honest I liked finally gave put his arms around my waist and he wasn't tense anymore.I put my arms around his neck and we soon were at the surface and we both realesed.

"Thank you." I said still amazed how good Nico was at kissing.

" _Thank you_." He whispered trying for me not to hear but, I did. "Let's keep that between us."

"Sure." I said.

"Lilith?"I looked up and he kissed me on the lips once more and looked away. "You're a great kisser."

"Not bad yourself, Hell Boy."I laughed and hit me on the arm playfully and both of us knew from that day on we were gonna be best friends.

When we got into camp I could tell they were having a funeral. " _Why do people always crash their funeral_."I whispered to driver landed the chariot and Nico and I got off.

"Lilith didn't last long but she was and still is I bet.."Percy said tearing up "is right there!"Percy pointed to me and all my friends came over to hug pushed through the crowd and kissed me once he got to me. "You truly are my sister." Percy said.I looked back where I saw smiled and went to the Apollo cabin. _Archer and Ally!_ I completely forgot.

"Where's Ally?" I asked Drake.

"She's resting in her cabin with Aiden." Which was code word for Ally wasn't feeling good so, Aiden went in and kissed her a "couple" of times. Once everything cleared up I went to the Hecate cabin.I knocked gently and came one of the bunks I saw Ally and was snuggled up to Aiden sleeping.

"How is she?"

"Terrified….Still."

"Sorry."

"She's terrified of Archer and thanks for saving her."I nodded and left.I came to the middle of the cabins where Annabeth stopped me.

"I'm glad you're okay." I smiled. "Percy said that when you were talking you said I'm one of your weaknesses."

With no hesitation I responded with "Yes, I care about you."

"Good."She handed me a had a brown owl,a blue trident, and a pink trident.

"You,Percy, and me." She nodded. "I love it!Thank you so much!"I hugged her.

"Well, I'm off to the Lilith."

"Bye."After she left and I put the bracelet on, someone covered my mouth and dragged me behind a cabin.

"What the Hade-...Drake."

"Archer's after me."

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow your sword?"

"Sure."I handed him my walk away and I stayed there until he was gone.I turned around and there was Archer.I just gave up my weapon.I had no defense.

" _Daddy_ can only save you so many times, girly."He said stabbed me in the heart and started to walked away.

Unfortunately for him, I knew this was coming so, I wore a chestplate under my shirt.I was surprised no one noticed. He was turned around so, I was going to go after him but then, Nico came out of no where and I wanted to see how this one ended so, I hid at the side of the cabin peeking out just enough to see.

Archer had already see Nico so he turned towards him. "Hellish when your _girlfriend_ dies Hell 't it?"

"NO ONE CALLS ME THAT EXCEPT HER!" He yelled at all Nico's might he punched Archer in the wasn't Archer was a had black lines around his eyes which looked like eye liner and short black hair with white was dressed in all black.I came over closer and Nico looked right at ran up to me and hug me and whispered " _I thought you we're dead._ "

" _I know_.. _Hell Boy._ " He smiled. All our friends gather around the , the ground rumbled.

Then I heard the deep raspy voice from the underworld.

Nico,Percy,Annabeth, and I were the only ones who knew who it was. "Lord Hades, what is this?"As soon as I said the name the crowd went silent.

"It's a creature...there are many more but, luckily for you this is the last one in your feeds on the anger you have towards it and weakenss with your determination to kill most of you wanted to kill it was weak but, it couldn't show top of all of you wanting to get rid of it Nico's went over the top and finaly killed it.I will now be taking this to the underworld and these get a specail place in the underworld."

"Thank you." Drake said as he wrapped his arms around my nodded and disappeared with the creature.

"I knew there was something weird about him."Drake said spinning me around. "I believe this is yours." Instead of handing me a glass slipper or a rose like you hear in fairytales, he handed me my sword but, it felt like a fairytale to me.

"Thank you Prince Charming."He laughed.I turned around to face Nico. "And thank you Hell by the way no one ever call him that."Nico blushed and I was Nico and my's inside joke from then on just like that dam joke.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Nico had approached Drake and I was very interested how it would turn out so I hid.

"Drake, I have something to confess." Nico said in a seriousness.

"Umm..okay?"

"Lilith kissed me-"

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't let me fin-" Nico was cut of by Drake punching him in the face.

I came out of hiding and questioned "Drake?!"

"He kissed you!"

"No I kissed him!"

"WHAT?Yah know what never mind that is the last straw Lilith!"

"What?"

"I'm done with you!You cheated! _We_ are done!" Drake yelled with every bit if anger he had in him.

Drake started to walk away but he only got a few feet until I yelled "Drake Artomy!"That's when I knew I really had pulled his last whipped around and punched me in the face. I didn't pass out but, it hurt.

I let Drake walk away in anger then, I got up and went to the Athena opened the door and I mumbled the word "Advice" Then I collapsed at Annabeth's feet. When I woke up I was _in_ the Athena cabin and Annabeth and Percy hovered over me.

"Oh my gods Lilith...Who did this to you?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy can you just leave for a moment." Percy reluctantly went then, I talked."You can't tell Percy,okay?"

"Okay."

"It was Drake but, if Percy finds out he will kill him!"

"Why would Drake do that?"

"I kissed Nico as a Thank You for bringing Drake back but, he doesn't know it's a Thanks." There was a bit of silence but then heavy footsteps stormed off the porch of the cabin and both Annabeth and I knew it was Percy storming off to the Demeter cabin.

We both got up and Annabeth handed me my caught up with Percy and I shouted at him "Percy, no!"

"Lilith you promised, I could if he hurt you."

"This," I said pointing to my face "was an accident."

"I don't care!" Percy finally got to the Demeter cabin and busted the door eyes locked onto Drake.

I got in front of Percy and whispered " _I'm sorry."_ With all my power,emotions,everything I kicked Percy right in the soon as I did it I knew it went flying as least twenty feet.

I turned around to see Drake. "Drake you don't know the whole story...I kissed Nico as a Thank You for bringing you back from the are supposed to be dead."

"I don't believe you Lilith!"

"WHY NOT-IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"LIER."

"DRAKE ARTOMY!I _LOVE_ YOU AND I WILL LOVE YOU TO THE END."

"You shouldn't because it's over!"

"Drake?" I said more quietly.

"WHAT LILITH?!"

"My mother told me _NEVER_ to tell you this unless an emergency."

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY?!" Drake had finally came.

He grabbed my shoulder and shouted "Enough children!"

I jerked my shoulder free and said "I can protect myself."

"Who hurt Percy?He is 25 feet away and I assume he was kicked from here." Chiron questioned.

"It was _me_." I said a little bit ashamed.

Chiron backed up a few feet and said "Enough!"

"I WON'T" I yelled and stomped my entire camp who had just gotten up stumbled back down. "I love him." I muttered.

"I love you too." Drake whispered not wanting for me to hear.

"Drake...we have known eachother since we were two-years-old."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Drake shouted.

"My mom knew you had powers but, never me….When we were four, your

dad and my mom got into a fight.I don't know what about but, she said if I ever meet you again, don't talk about it unless I need to bring you back."

"I only knew a Lisa Pearl Ama."

"My middle name is they had the fight my Mom changed my name. _So?_ "

"Lilith…" Drake said in a softer tone then, picked up. "NEVER IN MY LIFE

WOULD I EVER THINK YOU'D BE SUCH A LIER!"

Nico came in just in time. "Drake," Nico said out of breath. ",you didn't let me

finish...Lilith kissed me as a Thank 're supposed to be and I brought you back."

"LIES!I don't believe you!"

" _Nico_ wasn't here for this conversation!How could he be defending me?"Drake

was speechless.I could feel Percy coming up from behind so I turned around and said blankly "No."

I turned back around and Drake came up yo me, put one hand on my waist and kissed me. " _I never wanted to let go._ " He whispered.

"Why then."I said.

"My anger got to me.I thought you cheated."

I whispered in his ear. "Nico's gay, dork."

"Wha-" Drake said turned to Nico. "Listen, I'm really sorry.I didn't know."

I whispered in Drake's ear before Nico could respond. " _He likes Will from Apollo._ "Drake was even more stunned with a stupid expression on his face.

"It's okay, Drake."Nico nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Eventually the chaos spent

a couple days in the spent a day or two avoiding me just to make sure I was cooled entire camp was terrified of said he never seen a demigod like god father, but made the ground made sense to me and I have diffrent powers just like Jason and Thalia,minus her Hunter though the campers were arfriad they were still my ,though,was pretty much,my best friend.

Carly disappeared with the Ares cabin,I always saw Aiden with Ally,and Sierra completely disappeared so I went to check the Apollo cabin.I knock and no answer so, I opened the door.

"Sierra?" I asked as the door creaked open.I heard movement and rustling of covers. "Sierra?" I repeated as I closed the cabin door.

"Who's there?" A voice croaked, instantly I knew it was Sierra's.

"It's Lily."

"Go away.I don't want you to see me like this."

"You sound like I'm your you sick?"

"No." She snapped back.

"That's a yes." I said sitting on her bunk.I pulled down the covers she had raised to her chin and began inspecting her.I looked to the side of her bunk and saw a bucket full of puke.I began inspecting her again when I saw bandages under her were on her side.

"What happened?!" I said urgently.

"Bullies." She said weakly.

"WHO?HOW?"

"I-I was in the woods talking to some nymphs,when someone stabbed me with a dagger with some kind of makes me puke and sometimes cough up 's making me weaker and it can't be fixed by our healing .Or necter." She coughed up blood.

"You look terrible..." She started to doze off into slumber and that's when I knew she was going into her eternal Underworld life.I put my hand on her chest so I could feel her heartbeat and stroked her heartbeat slowed and then stopped completely.

I started to cry. I sat on the floor and put my head on her bunk. I held her hand until, Will came in.

He saw me crying. "Lilith what h-happened?" He already knew and sat besides me and sobbed.

"She w-was my best friend... I told her everything. I made her laugh so much, I laughed." I looked into Will's eyes and I knew he could see the pain in my keep the stare until I couldn't stand it anymore.

I turned to him and and buried my face into his surprisingly muscular chest. "She was my new little sister...Lilith? I'm going to go get D-drake, okay?" I nodded and lifted my head from his chest. _Drake_. I needed him more than ever but, he's been avoiding he even come?

I finished that thought just in time before the cabin door came crashing in and slide so he sat next to hugged me and I put my head on his chest, then started kissed the top of my head and began to rock in a comforting gesture.

"I d-didn't think you'd come." I said trying to calm down.

"Why? I'll always be there for you."

"You've been avoiding me all day..."

"No! I've been busy all day! I love-" He was cut off by someone sobbing outside.

We looked and saw Will. "Stay here with him, I'll go get Nico." He nodded and I ran off.

I made it there fast, since everyone was careful of me. I banged on the door and kept yelling for Nico. He finally answered it and yelled "Lilith?What?!"

"Will! He's-he needs you!" Before I started Nico was off pushing through campers and I don't think I've ever seen him run so fast even when monsters were chasing him.

I ran after him and before Drake and I knew it, Nico was next to Will. Gestured Drake over and we went to the Docks a close first to our favorite place at sat in silence with Drake's arm on my shoulder.

I heard footsteps running down the dock so I turned to see Percy and Annabeth going to push us off the dock but, instead I used my powers to use the water to push them off. I made sure Annabeth got into an oxygen bubble of course I pushed Drake into the lake then, dived after him.

I put him into and oxygen bubble and waved at him. I gesture him that I'll be back and left to spy on Percy and used my bubble to their 's shirt was off and they were making out. _EWW!_ But, I was just about to go back to Drake and do the same thing.


End file.
